deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Codgod13/Spy tournament qualifyers round 3: Facetheslayer vs Death's apprentice77
Tournament qualifyers round 3! Facetheslayer vs DA77! Facetheslayer fights with: long range: WA2000 Thermal Scope mid range: MP7A1 w/ Acog and silencer. close range: golden gun (starts dissasembled as a pen, cufflink, cigarette box and lighter.) Silenced? special: Explosive pen. (as powerful as semtex, three-second fuse.) Personality: Strong kinmanship with henchman/ friends. Henchman: Selina, Laurie, Harleen, and Diana Tactics: Criminal and thief tactics. DA77 fires back with: Long range: HK PSG1 mid range: Smg 61 silenced. close range: FN Five-Five seven silenced. Special: ballistic knife Personality: Cunning with a dark sense of humor. Henchman: Other highly trained assassins. Tactics: Assassin, making the opponent think he's doing what he's not. THE BATTLE: FTS: file.red:pngfile.red:pngfile.red:pngfile.red:pngfile.red:png DA77: file.blue:pngfile.blue:pngfile.blue:pngfile.blue:pngfile.blue:png FTS has received a tip that DA77, her nemesis who she wants to take revenge on, was staying in the Great royale hotel. As she and her team check in, she is shocked to see Wassboss also leaving the hotel... in a body bag. Realizing that previous events may have warned DA77, she tells her accomplices to be on extra guard. She and her teams split up to look for different members of DA77's team. Selina is sent to the room, but only one assassin is their. As is, that assassins grabs the thief and slams her against the wall, breaking a window and having the Thief head hang out. This gesture has hidden purposes, as the assassin knows his sniper is waiting at that angle. He hears a loud crack from outside, file.red:png and drops Selina's body out the window. Meanwhile, FTS sees another assassin going toward the diner. She sees him trying to sign a check, and offers him a pen, then gets out as fast as possible, as a satisfying BOOM! follows file.blue:png. The hotel is evacuated, as part of the diner just blew up. The spies stalk around the abandoned hotel, looking for each other. Harleen sees the enemy sniper, and takes out a WA2000. She fires two shots, one entering the collar and the other the side file.blue:png. However, she barely had time to fire those shots as a powerful force grips her from behind, i.e. DA77 and strangles the criminal file.red:png. The teams meet up, and engage on a firefight. Having the far superior submachine gun, and angered at the loss of their comrades, FTS gains the definite advantage, killing one assassin immediately and injuring the other. DA77 orders a retreat, and as his comrade is limping away, FTS shoots him with the golden gun file.blue:pngfile.blue:png. FTS and her comrades begin pursuit, but soon they come to an elevator room. They each board a different elevator, and Diana gets in last. Unfortunately for her, once he realized the elevator going down, DA77 had been lying in wait, and shoots Diana twice with his Five-seven. FTS and Laurie hear the noise, and change the direction of their elevators. DA77 has already ran off, and the two females go in different directions. Laurie meets up with the assassin, and she starts shooting with her MP7. She misses and runs out of ammo, and DA77 turns around grinning, holding his Skorpion file.red:png. Finally, the two assassins meet up, and a fistfight ensues. DA77 is much stronger, but FTS is much more fast and agile. Eventually, she makes a choice, and just runs, tossing something behind her. DA77 sees the explosive pen, and screams file.blue:png. FTS is leaving the hotel, when she gets the feeling that she is being watched. She turns to the receptionist, only to be confronted by a cyborg-like behemoth with metal plates covering the left side of his head, neck, and upper torso. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY FACE!" screams DA77, and grabs FTS by the neck. He begins to strangle her, but the spy manages to worm out of his grip. She begins to run, only to be shot in the leg by a ballistic knife. DA77 looms over her, and says, "You're gonna PAY!" and shoots her in the eye with his Five-seven. Surprise! Winner: DA77 Category:Blog posts